The Decision
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: Sequel to Pain Meds. Jacob and Rachel talk about what was revealed when she was on her pain meds. And if it should change their relationship.


The Decision

Author: Alexz Recoro

Summary: Sequel to Pain Meds. Jacob and Rachel talk about what was revealed when she was on her pain meds. And if it should change their relationship.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

THE DECISION

Rachel Young sat on her couch in her Washington DC apartment, staring at the TV, with her heavily stitched and bandaged leg propped up on the table. She had taken a single pain pill, so her leg was only humming slightly instead of throbbing. But she couldn't seem to concentrate on anything except her words to Jacob Hood while she was in the hospital.

_'I really, really like you Dr. Hood.'_

God, how could she _say_ that?!? He must think she had lost her mind. Her pain meds hadn't even been that high! Yet they had seemed to flip a switch inside her head so that every single thing she happened to be thinking popped out of her mouth. The meds had also seemed to revert her brain back to high school, because she had giggled! _Giggled_! She was a federal agent for God's sake! Federal agents _did not giggle_!

Rachel groaned and dropped her head into her hands. What was she going to _do_? Of course, she had a ridiculous crush on the man, any woman this side of heaven would, but _she wasn't supposed to tell him_! He was supposed to be an assignment, just part of her job. And she was very, very, very good at her job, despite his attempts to kill her through sheer frustration. She wasn't supposed to feel anything romantic for Jacob Hood, because it might affect her job. She couldn't allow that to happen. It could be deadly for both of them.

Rachel sighed and lifted her head, only to let it fall back against the couch cushions. If she had to be truthful, it wasn't just romantic crush feelings she had for Jacob Hood: he had also become her friend. He made her laugh, at the most surprising moments. He had loosened up and opened up to her a lot since she had first become his bodyguard. He always acted so shy and quiet, then he would whip out some smart ass comment that had her gaping at him and laughing. She actually looked forward to going to work, even when they didn't have a case, just to spend time with him.

The fact that he was one of the most handsome men she had every meet didn't hurt. His dark hair, those _amazing_ dark green eyes with those long, thick, dark eyelashes that she was _so_ jealous of. He was obviously in good shape, the way those shirts fit him. And he was brilliant. But he was also an excellent teacher, able to take the most complex concept and explain it to her simply, but without dumbing it down, or making her feel stupid. He also had an amazing smile that made her just want to stop and stare at him when he flashed it in her direction. She knew why every woman they meet on their cases swooned when they saw him; hell, _she_ wanted to swoon when he walked into a room and pinned her with that soulful gaze from those gorgeous eyes.

But she was a federal agent. Federal agents did not swoon. Especially not over smart-ass geniuses that she was supposed to be guarding.

_'What am I going to do? I should ask to be reassigned but . . .' _The very thought of letting someone else guard Jacob filled her with absolute dread. She was so good at her job because Jacob allowed her to be. He liked and respected her, so he (mostly) followed her orders. If the Bureau replaced her, he would probably get himself killed out of pure bullheaded stubbornness. She couldn't risk that. _'Okay, so I can't ask for reassignment. I'm pretty much screwed.'_

A knock at the door had her head whipping around so fast she almost fell off the couch.

"Who is it?" She called out with a scowl. She was not getting off that couch and hobbling to the door for just anyone. Damn it, she was injured.

"Rachel? Stop scowling at the door and let me in. I have to talk to you." Jacob Hood's voice almost had Rachel convinced that she was hallucinating. To think he would show up, _now_, was mind boggling. She sighed and snagged her crutches from the floor beside the couch and hobbled to the door. If she _was_ hallucinating, and Jacob Hood _wasn't_ at her door, she was going to be pissed.

But when she opened the door, the sight of Jacob Hood in a pair of faded jean and a black tee shirt instead of his usual dress shirt convinced her he _wasn't_ a hallucination. Because there was no way her brain could have conjured up how _good_ Jacob Hood looked at that moment. He pinned her with his gaze and smiled.

"Can I come in?" He asked. Rachel sighed and backed up, awkwardly, so that he could come in. "Thanks."  
"You're welcome." Rachel started to lead Jacob to the couch when her crutch caught on the edge of her area rug and pitched her forward.

_'Oh shit!'_ Rachel thought as she closed her eyes and braced for the impact. This was going to hurt . . .

Except it didn't.

Instead of hitting the floor, two arms grabbed Rachel around the waist and instantly halted her fall. Her eyes shot open in surprise as the arms hauled her upright and she fell back against a warm, firm chest. She looked over her left shoulder and found herself face to face with Jacob Hood.  
"Rachel, are you okay?"  
"Umm, I . . . I think so." She stammered, then instantly felt like kicking herself. Thankfully, Jacob didn't seem to notice.  
"Here, let me help you sit down." He tried to help her walk to the couch, but her injured leg buckled.

"Rachel!" Jacob scooped her up in his arms, walked to the couch and set her down. "You okay?"  
"I am _so_ getting rid of that rug." She scowled at the rug, and Jacob chuckled as he retrieved her crutches and leaned them against the coffee table. Then he returned to sit beside her on the couch, and Rachel could smell his cologne. _'Mmm, he smells good . . . snap out of it Rachel!'_ Maybe it wasn't her pain meds that made her loose her brain/mouth filter, maybe it was his cologne.

"So, did you come over to watch me make a fool of myself? Or is there another reason you're here?"  
"Actually, I came over to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"I think you know." His intense gaze fixed on her, but she couldn't meet his eyes.

"I have a pretty good idea." Rachel admitted. She took a deep breathe, then looked him in the eye. _'Be brave Rachel! You're a federal agent! Federal agents are brave!'_ "I like you Jacob. A lot. I don't want to ask for reassignment, but I also don't think these feelings are going to go away. So, what are we going to do?"

Jacob reached out and touched a strand of Rachel's blonde hair back behind her ear, just like he had done at the hospital. His fingertips lingered on her cheek.  
"It's up to you Rachel. What do _you_ want us to do?"

For a few seconds, all Rachel could do was stare at him. His eyes, those beautiful, piercing dark eyes, were locked on hers, as open and direct as always. Rachel thought she was seeing her feelings reflected back at her from those dark orbs, but she wasn't sure. She had to know.  
"Oh no you don't Jacob Hood." She teased gently, reaching out and touching his cheek, as lightly and gently as he was touching hers. "You are not putting this all on me. How do you feel about me guarding you when I feel like a love struck teenager?"

"Well, that depends."  
"On what?"  
"On how _you_ feel about guarding someone who feels like a love struck teenager." He laughed out loud when Rachel's jaw dropped. He moved his fingers to Rachel's chin and gently closed her mouth.

"But it's your call Rachel. I feel the same way about you, but you're the one who'd be putting your career on the line. I can't ask you to do that."  
"And I can't quit. You'd get yourself killed without me."  
"Probably." Jacob smiled. "You've certainly lasted the longest." He rubbed his thumb over her skin, his eyes thoughtful. "Of course, we do have a trump card."  
"Which is?"  
"I could always threaten to quit if you get reassigned."

Rachel smiled. Jacob Hood was a pain in the ass, but he solved cases. The F.B.I. would probably do just about anything to keep him happy and working for them.  
"That would probably work." She grinned and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. "And there's always the 'don't ask, don't tell' method."  
"Meaning?"  
"Meaning that we take our friendship into a more . . . romantic direction, but keep it out of the office."

"Is that our decision then?" Jacob teased gently. "We keep our relationship to ourselves, but if the F.B.I. tries to do anything about it, I threaten to quit if they separate us?"  
"Sounds good to me." Rachel grinned at him.  
"So then." Jacob grinned back. "Can I kiss you?"  
"I wish you would."

Jacob laughed as Rachel smoothly slid into his lap, moving slowly to protect her leg, wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to make the first move. But once his lips touched hers, she was a more than willing participant.

THE END

AN: Well here it is, the sequel to Pain Meds. I'm already working on another sequel to this, a chapter fic this time. Keep an eye out for it, and reveiw this one so I know what you think!


End file.
